Team shelters used at football, soccer, hockey, field meets, lacrosse and other games and sporting events are typically disposed along the sidelines to protect players, coaches, and other participants from the wind, inclement weather, and the sun. The team shelters are generally fully enclosed on three sides and are typically positionable over a bench or a plurality of chairs. The seating is most commonly integral to and part of the team shelter.
Most team shelters are portable/free-standing team shelters, with a majority being rigid structures supporting polycarbonate panels or similar panels. A majority of portable/free-standing team shelters include castors for transport. Some team shelters are rigid and secured in place using concrete. Other less prevalent team shelters include fabric coverings in lieu of the polycarbonate panels, and some of the fabric-covered team shelters are collapsible and/or have a pop-up configuration like a camping chair.